


Take 2 and snooze

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [29]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's sleepy but he wants to take Jason and Tim at the same time. They have their hands fullKinktober 2019Day 29 Sleepy sex, Double penetration





	Take 2 and snooze

Well damn wasn’t this something to sort of wake up to. Jason grinned to himself before he met Tim’s gaze in the dim bedroom. He had been so tired he had just showered and fell asleep. Seemed as though Tim had the same idea but it seemed as though Kon had popped up sometime after that and fallen asleep between the two of them.

Jason was so used to Tim and Kon that unless they did something out of the ordinary he never woke up. It was just how it was, they would have to do something out of routine to make Jason really wake up ready to load up for bear. Tim was the same way.

Jason had rolled in, showered gone to bed and kissed Tim and Tim had never once stirred. However the one time Jason had stumbled in after having nearly lost a round with Posion Ivy’s gang, Tim had jolted up. That was just how they were.

It was nice they there were so used to each other and so trusting of each other that the things they would normally do simply did not happen because they knew to their bones that they were safe. It was something that Jason had wondered about having but now that he had Tim and Kon he got to laugh about it.

So back to the interesting thing between himself and Tim. It seemed Kon had showed up after the training thing he had been dreading and bitching about. He had shown up and gotten a shower, gotten naked and maybe tried to be cute before he passed out.

Passing out was a simple thing that happened often. One just had to accept that they would pass out after working so hard. No one had all that stamina. Jason usually just wanted to see his bed after work and nothing else. Tim was the same way.

Kon was so cute though it made Jason laugh. Kon had squeezed between them, fallen asleep himself and it seemed the thing that had woken Tim and Jason up was whatever nice dream that Kon seemed to be having. Could Kon get any cuter?

“I wonder what he’s thinking about.” Tim said softly as Kon rubbed against him and pushed back against Jason. It sent a tingle up his cock that would drive anyone crazy. Jason had been tired earlier but his sleep had revived him. His cock was already hard as he watched Kon. “Think it’s about us?”

Jason grinned as he watched Kon do a snuggle and grind move that he knew intimately. “Oh I know it’s about us.” He grinned at Tim. “Bet it’s something really dirty too. you know how he gets.” He whistled softly when Kon slung a leg over Tim and humped him. “Oh he’s really thinking something dirty.”

“Maybe he’s thinking about that time that we had to stop halfway.” Tim whispered before he laughed. “Think he can make himself cum before he wakes up?” Tim asked as Jason pressed against Kon’s back. The heat from his lover along his body made his body twitch.

“This is Kon we’re talking about.” Jason snickered as Kon softly moaned in his sleep. “He’ll make himself cum and then wake up and want to do more. I would love to see whatever he’s seeing because if we let him he just might fuck us without waking up.”

“That’s… something to think about.” Tim hissed when Kon nuzzled his chest. “His cock is so wet on me.” He laughed softly. “He’s something else.”

“And he’s ours.” Jason murmured as Kon rubbed back on him. “The most important part of everything. He’s ours.”

“Always will be.” Tim said softly as he ran his fingers through Kon’s hair. “But he’s working us up along with himself you do know that right?”

“So we remind him when he wakes up.” Jason murmured before he groaned when Kon rubbed his ass deliciously against Jason’s cock. “We definitely hold this against him.”

X

It was pleasure so good that Kon gasped as he opened his eyes. His cock felt so good but there was an empty feeling to it. He shivered as he woke up to find two pairs of eyes looking down at him. “Hey?” He whispered as Jason and Tim looked at each other.

“I told you he was going to cum on his own and wake up.” Jason said softly before he rocked against Kon. Kon whimpered when he felt the heat of Jason’s cock against him. “Baby what kind of dream were you having? You were all cute and then you went and got us all stirred up. came on Tim’s leg and hip all on your own.”

“Oh shit.” Kon swallowed as he tried to sit up. his wet cock slid along Tim’s skin and he flushed because he could recall exactly what he had been dreaming about. It had felt so real but now he was so empty.

“Oh this is going to be good.” Jason smiled as he pressed a hand on Kon’s chest.

“Spill it.” Tim said softly as his hand moved to Kon’s spent cock. Just a soft trace of Tim’s fingers and Kon’s cock was back in action. “It must have been good… was it about that time that we stopped halfway?”

“Sort of.” Kon swallowed. He watched interest bloom in his lovers eyes and swallowed again. “I was… Both of you were fucking me. Together. at the same time.” He recalled how it had been to be sandwiched between them and he swallowed as his cock leaped. The heat that blazed from Jason and Jason made Kon’s stomach tighten. “You were fucking me together and I felt so full.” Kon whispered.

“I’m wide awake now.” Tim whispered as he watched Kon. “Fuck. Both of us. That’s what you want?”

“I’ve kind of wanted that too but you want it? You want it badly don’t you?” Jason said softly to Kon. “Because we won’t mind. We’ll fill you up with us until you’re bursting princess. That is what you want?”

The dream was still lingering for Kon, he felt so empty and in the dream he had been so full. The sensations still made him long for it. He met their gazes each in turn before he nodded. “I want it.”

X

“We have to do this right. Tim’s on top obviously.” Jason grinned when he finished stretching Kon. “But first.” Jason winked before he gestured for Kon to turn and bend over. “Let’s have a taste princess. I’ll make this really quick.”

“You just can’t resist.” Tim laughed and Kon felt heat run through him as he bent over. Tim’s hand gently stroked his face. “Hips up a little more for Jason baby. Jason needs to have his favourite meal.”

“Don’t hear you complain when it’s your turn.” Jason muttered before his hands were on Kon’s ass. Kon’s moan was muffled by the sheets as Jason yanked him back and then he went at it. No build up, no tease it was just a stabbing heat that rocked Kon’s senses.

No matter how many times they did this, Jason still stole his breath in a few seconds. Kon’s fingers dug into the sheets as Jason’s tongue destroyed his mind. Quick licks to the rim. A teasing bite to his inner thigh before he was pulled apart and devoured. The wet sounds kept his mind thrumming. The sensations had his cock hard and dripping.

All of that and it was enough. But it felt so good that when Jason pulled back, Kon groaned and tried to rock back. It only got a laugh from Jason and a teasing swipe from his tongue that was nowhere near enough.

“Greedy, forget already what you want to be filled with?” Jason laughed softly. “Come on now baby.” Jason teased as he pulled back. “A bit more.” He murmured as his first finger slid in. warm and wet but not enough. Not big enough and not deep enough. “Greedy.” Jason tsked as he slid another finger in. “Really greedy.”

“Who spoils him the most?” Tim asked huskily as he joined Jason. There was the sound of the lube bottle opening before his finger joined Jason’s. “Fuck he’s already so wet back here.”

“He’s taking the both of us. He’s not wet enough.” Jason’s laugh made Kon arch up a little higher. “Another and maybe a bit more teasing. He’s relaxed enough?”

“Want to make him cum?” Tim’s finger had found Kon’s prostate and Kon trembled from the shock of it. Tim’s finger made a teasing prod before he gently rubbed back and forth. “Another one would loosen him up for us. Make him more sensitive too.”

“You’re so evil I love you.” Jason purred. Kon whined when he heard the sound of them kissing. It was slow and wet but hot. Both of them rubbed him on the inside during the kiss. Drove Kon crazy with their touch before they pulled back from the kiss with wet gasps. “I can’t wait to feel you and him.”

“Fuck.” Tim groaned before his finger made Kon jolt. “He’s going to cum and if you keep talking I’ll cum too. chill it out for a few more seconds.”

“He’s going to cum?” Jason’s fingers joined Tim’s in the slow rubbing. “Are you going to cum princess?” He asked as his finger pressed and stroked.

“I’m cumming.” Kon bit the sheet as his hips gave out. He would have slumped down if it had not been for his two lovers. “I can’t.” He moaned as he came. He felt a bit blind and a bit death for a few seconds. Tim and Jason were just too intense but he loved it.

X

“Breathe the both of you.” Jason said softly as Tim pressed down on Kon. “Should I go first or you? I need to be back here so princess has more support.”

“Go first.” Tim swallowed as he rocked against Kon. “Then it will be me. It’s easier to go last from the front. If we had you on your back… but you two want to sit up.” Tim teased as he kissed Kon’s neck.

“Leave me.” Jason grunted before Kon felt Jason’s hand between his legs. He groaned when Jason’s wet cock rubbed against him. He parted his legs more and breathed at the first push. His body accepted Jason so slowly. It was the feeling of being filled by such slow heat. So thick and it went straight to his stomach. Kon’s cock bobbed and leaked where it was trapped between himself and Tim.

“Look at his face.” Tim breathed as he tilted Kon up for a kiss. “You love Jason filling you up?” Tim moaned as he kissed Kon. “You love him deep inside you?”

“Yes.” Kon’s response kisses were sloppy as Jason slowly began to fuck him. Just getting Kon used to the feeling. The thrusts went straight to his stomach. Felt so good to be filled. “Want you two Tim.” He panted against Tim’s lips. “Fill me.”

“Greedy.” Jason laughed from behind him. “Hear that Tim? He wants us both. That’s greedy.”

“Yes it is Greedy.” Tim laughed as he began to rub his cock against Kon. “Fuck he’s… and you.” Tim hissed as he lined himself up. “Fuck.” His breath hitched as his head pressed inside of Kon. “Oh fuck.”

“Goddamn.” Jason groaned as his arms tightened around Kon. “The both of you. Fuck… Tim!” He hissed when Tim slid in all the way. “It’s so hot.” Jason’s voice was choked. “Kon you’re… you’re damn goddamn.” He moaned. “Fuck. Stay still. Both of you. Stay still.”

The heat, it was scalding. Kon whimpered as he felt his body tighten around his lovers. It brought swears from Tim and Jason before they began to move. He was so full. The both of them were so hot and the way they moved together. Kon groaned and sighed as they fucked him.

He had cum not too long ago and he would again. Jason’s grip was solid on him before he tugged Kon to lean back for a kiss. The kiss barely startled before Tim pulled him away. It went like that, back and forth until Kon panted and broke away. He knew when he came that he brought his lovers with him but he was uncaring. When he came on Tim’s stomach, Kon felt the curtain of sleep claim him again. He was sticky and satisfied.


End file.
